User blog:ErdamonPL/Sensh - the Lurking Predator
|alttype = |date = When you will suck mai melohn |rangetype = melee |health = 60 |attack = 50 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 415 (+ 80) |mana = 200 (+ 34) |damage= 51 (+ 3.1) |range = 225 |armor = 10 (+ 1.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.600 (+ 3.52%) |healthregen = 6.0 (+ 0.5) |manaregen = 4.0 (+ 1) |speed = 330 }} Sensh, the Lurking Predator is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities damage over 3 seconds and slows target's attack speed by 20%** for the same duration, consecutive hits will only refresh duration. *Applies on-abillity effects **Slow decays over time }} Sensh gains additional armor when this abillity is not on cooldown, while under attack (even if on cooldown) armor value gained by this abillity is increased by additional % (Does not affects armor gained from other sources than this abillity) Sensh causes poison within his skin to flow through his body, which increases Sensh's movement speed, grants him abillity to move through units, and, whenever Sensh takes damage, attacker is inflicted with Venomous bite's effects but with increased damage equal to armor gained by this abillity. This effect lasts for 4 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= (Goes on cooldown when effect ends) |cost= 50 |costtype= Mana }} Sensh chokes for 0.35 seconds, after that, he spits out missle made out of various poisons in a line. Missle stops fling when it reaches maximum range or when it collides with first enemy champion it hits, after collision, missle applies a debuff that causes target to recive a movement speed slow* and take true damage over next 4 seconds. When it collides with a minion or a small monster, it applies the same debuff but deals only 40% of damage and slow is reduced to 15% for those units at all levels *Slow decays over time *Projectile speed: 1750 *Missle's AoE: 150 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 1150 }} Sensh leaps at targeted enemy unit, upon impact, Sensh deals magical damage to target and instantly applies Venomous bite. If the target is a champion, Sensh's attack speed is increased for 3 seconds and target is taunted by Sensh for 1.25 seconds*. *Sensh takes 50% of damage from taunted target |leveling= |cooldown= 18 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} Sensh entangles himself around selected enemy champion and strangles it for next 2 seconds which also suppresses the target. Over this time, unit takes magic damage every 0.5 seconds, damage increases by 20% each tick, and whenever this abillity deals damage, all enemy units within 350-radius will recive Venomous bite's effects. Each tick applies on-hit effect to primary target. *Since it's channeling abillity, interrupting Sensh will cancel it. |leveling= |cooldown= 100 |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |range= 300 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Back in the ancient times, even before the great age of Ice, Valoran was a land ruled by many savage tribes. Some of those prayed for the great Snake god, in their culture, Snake was rather the symbol of agony and misery, but even if that was the only reason why they gave the god many sacrifices made of captives caught during wars, it was great for him. He could leave in peace, while his subordinates kept on feeding him with innocent people. The peaceful times of the Snake god changed after the great age if Ice. Nobody knows how that happened but everyone know what happened then. The immortal god had to rest in a snowed ruins of temples built for him, see how his subordinates died, frozen under the tons of snow and ice. The snake god was not happy about it, and so, he left his room, and ventured on the hunt. Once he reached one of the nearest towns, the bloodshed started, he could finally feast himself on what he desired. Suddenly, the magical arrow of ice pierced his body, and so he fell on the ground. Once he woke up, he was closed in the magical cage protected by a mysterious mage, there was also the other mage, but looked diffrent, this one was much older and seemed to be someone really important for this place. The old man asked the snake only one thing. "Would you like to survive the tomorrow?" Quotes('n'stuff) Upon selection *"Embrace the s-s-s-snake's-s-s-s offering" Attacking *"After them!" *"I s-s-s-s-strike..." *"Embrace my talents-s-s-s-s" *"That will teach them" *"Don't make me do this-s-s-s to you" *"Oh, pleas-s-s-s-se..." *"Aren't you s-s-s-s-scared?" *"I can s-s-s-see it in your eyes-s-s-s" *"Pois-s-s-son in your eyes-s-s-s!" Movement *"Moving s-s-s-swiftly" *"Shall we begin, s-s-s-s-summoner?" *"S-s-s-snake never res-s-s-ts-s-s-s" *"Of cours-s-s-se, s-s-s-s-summoner" *"This-s-s-s-s way..." *"Obey to me" *"As-s-s-s-s you s-s-s-say mas-s-s-s-ster" *"As-s-s-s-s a mas-s-s-s-ster requiers-s-s-s-s" Joke *"I have no legs-s-s-s, no arms-s-s-s-s and... well, at leas-s-s-st I can kill you" *"Many ancient civilization obeyed to me... now they are dead... looks-s-s-s like I was-s-s-sn't the bes-s-s-st god" Taunt *"Jus-s-s-st leave all the doubts-s-s-s-s... and let it go..." *"S-s-s-s-submit to me, forget about the world, and let it go..." When casting Poisonous skin *"My venom flows" *"Watch out" Clench the prey *"Just... let it... GO" *"Submit to me... leave your body... AND JOIN ME" When joking Frigus *"Oh, a familliar face... sorry about that" *"O hey! I reckognize you!... accept my apologize please" Changelog 17.12.2013 -Added quotes and lore 16.12.2013 Venomous bite -Name changed to Venomous grip 15.12.2013 Venomous bite -No longer slows movement speed -Attack speed slow reduced from 25% to 20% -Ap scaling decreased from 30% to 25% Poisonous skin -Now instead of increasing values, it adds additional damage equal to armor gained by this abillity -Now goes on cooldown when duration expires Vengeful strike -Magic damage armor scaling decreased from armor to armor -Attack speed armor scaling decreased from per 40 armor to per 60 armor 14.12.2013 -Added Comments He's something like this (NO, HE'S NOT A FUCKING MIX BETWEEN THIS AMAZINGLY AWESOME SNAKE AND BLAND AND BORING MALE LIEK DOGE (THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT FAPS TO DOGE, WHAT THE FUCK)) So yeah, once again my originality strikes. (Remember to leave comment or Riven shall buttfuck you because unlike other champions she didn't recived any serious nerf for a year) Still working on champion along with Riuzak and Zaun champion of mine .-. Category:Custom champions